


Little Bunny

by dramaticalism (Yutaeism)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Allmate High, Allmate High AU, M/M, Mochimane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaeism/pseuds/dramaticalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Berta and Kanin do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Berta & Kanin/Allmate High AU belong to prince-ichi  
> DMMd © N+C

“Kanin…”

The taller one’s voice was a lush, heated whisper against his skin, causing him to shudder as the warmth and moisture it left on his cheek was bathed in the cooler air of the room. He responded by nipping at a protruding collarbone, leaving a little trail of bite marks over the top of his boyfriend’s sternum before going back and covering the spots with sloppy, heated kisses.

_“Kanin…”_

There was again, that hot breath, this time bathing his ear. A tiny sigh escaped onto the other’s neck who reacted at it with a swallow. He suckled lightly at the soft skin between his collarbones, humming questioningly.

“You’re gonna regret all this if you don’t be careful…”

Green eyes whipped up to meet dark blue, a sly grin on his lips. “Is that supposed to be a challenge?” He earned a throaty growl and an equally devious smirk.

“You wanna test your luck?”

“Try me.”

There was a tinge of mischief in both their faces as the taller boy’s hold on his boyfriend’s waist tightened slightly – for that, he got a surprised little yip from the blonde in his arms, which was quickly silenced by their lips crashing together roughly. He pecked repeatedly at the other’s lips, each contact lasting longer than the previous, each time sending tiny sparks through both of them. His teeth nipped at him, each little nibble followed by the tip of his tongue dabbing at the spot as if he were sealing it.  
Little breaths flowed from the blonde at each bite, waiting – almost impatiently – for more. Hoping it would urge him forward, he let out a little whimper as the other was kissing his way across his jawline.

“Bertaaaaa… Nng…”

“I told you you’d regret it,” he chuckled as his mouth kissed through blonde locks, grazing the edge of the boy’s ear. “You were asking for it, really,” he whispered in a low voice right in that ear, making the other quiver.

“Bastard.” Kanin turned his face away, a small pout on his lip, his cheeks flushed.

Berta laughed. “Cute,” he said, burying his nose just behind the blonde’s ear. A soft ‘hmph’ countered him, causing him to chuckle a little again. He nuzzled the spot in his hair as he whispered gently, “I’m sorry, Kaninchen, you know I just like to tease you.”

The blonde’s face flared up as he turned to look at the other in the eyes, flustered. “Why would you call me that, only my DAD calls me Kaninchen!”

When green met blue, he realized why.

Berta’s lips were on him again, this time with a quickened pace, suckling and prodding, requesting entry.

As annoyed as he was with Berta’s little tricks, he knew it was done lovingly, because he was special. Berta teased him because he liked the way he reacted. Kanin had to admit it was cute in its own way.

The thoughts quickly muddled and drifted as Berta’s tongue twisted with his own, dancing in his mouth. Berta explored him hungrily, frenzied, as if Kanin were the first thing he’d consumed in days. The blonde moaned into his mouth, his whole body tingling, a surging building in his waist.

When they pulled away for air, Kanin was breathless and even Berta’s chest was heaving a little. Both of their faces were flushed, their lips swelling slightly. After just a moment, Berta was attacking him again, peppering the smaller boy’s neck, leaving a slick trail of saliva as he kissed his way down.

At his chest, the raven haired boy pulled away, frowning. “This… is in my way.” He reattached himself to the blonde’s collarbone, suckling at it as one of his hands slid under his shirt, nudging it up as he tickled his boyfriend’s abdomen along the way.

“Ah-!” Kanin’s body shook from the surprise of it, small whimpers spilling from his lips. “B-Berta, why-…“ he was finding it increasingly difficult to form proper words as all the blood drained from his head down to his waist.

“Hmm?” He paused just long enough to move to a different spot, pleased with the mark he’d left. “Why what?”

Kanin’s brow furrowed in annoyance, huffing at the question. “W-why are you taking so l-long-!”

Berta’s face cracked into a wide smile. “Why… Kanin… If you wanted it faster, all you had to do was ask.” With that, Berta pushed his little bunny back onto the bed, shoving his shirt up and over his head. His lips trailed hot kisses across his chest, latching around a nipple, earning him a pleasant cry of surprise. He gave the nipple the same treatment as Kanin’s collarbone – which was stained red and slightly purple at the spot now – before kissing his way over to the other. Kanin squirmed under him, a knuckle between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as little whimpers and whines spilled from him.

The sounds spurred the larger teen on, alternating between purrs and growls as he marked Kanin’s abdomen all over with his lips and teeth, his hands working at the pants that did nothing to hide the hot bulge at Kanin’s waist. Berta smiled again as he pressed a kiss into the blonde’s belly button, blowing into it teasingly. “Look at you, so ready to go,” he whispered as he pulled his pants and boxers down and off.

Kanin inhaled sharply at the feeling of his cock being freed from its confines. His face flushed red when his eyes cracked open to see Berta staring.

“S-surprised?” The attempt at being witty didn’t quite work out as his voice cracked midway through the single word.

His boyfriend was amused by his antics, chuckling as he brushed a finger over the bead of precum that had amassed at his tip already. Kanin’s voice hitched as he gasped, a low, raspy moan slipping from his lips at the touch. He was burning so hot already, it was amazing he hadn’t exploded from just that.

“Mmm,” Berta hummed in pleased response as his lips and hand enveloped the cock in front of him. Another surprised cry came from Kanin as his eyes flew shut, an arm covering his eyes, the back of the opposite hand covering his mouth as it gaped, letting every little sound free.

Blue eyes also closed for a moment, deep-throating the cock he had full control over, hollowing his cheeks and humming slightly each time he pulled away, his arm draped across the boy’s thigh to keep him from moving much. His hand tickled at the base, a thumb brushing at his balls occasionally. His movements were slow and deliberate, zoning in on the whimpers and whines and moans and gasps and hitches of breath the other made.

The hand that had been wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist rubbed small circles into his back, massaging its way down towards his ass. He thumbed idly at his entrance, teasingly petting like he were admiring his ownership at such a private and intimate place.

“Nng, B-Berta—” The blonde’s voice cracked as he choked out the other’s name, “haah, you’re… You’re gonna m-make me…” He let out a broken whine as Berta responded by removing himself from Kanin.

“Already?”

“Sh-shut up,” Kanin retorted. Berta chuckled as he slid himself off the bed, causing Kanin to sit up to look at him.

Green eyes lit up as he watched his boyfriend strip himself in front of him – his eyes followed up as skin was revealed, from his belly button, his abs, up his chest, to his arms. As the taller boy undid his belt, the color in Kanin’s face brightened as he noted the very obvious bulge in his skinny jeans, his mouth gaping a bit as Berta freed himself of pants and boxers in one go. Blue eyes caught his stare, smirking.

“Surprised?” he echoed the boy, turning so his erection was front and center in Kanin’s vision. The blonde, embarrassed, turned his face to the side, mumbling a defiant _‘pfft no’_ to Berta’s amusement. His face turned back however when the raven-haired teen turned and stepped towards the night stand near his bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle, the contents of which he squeezed onto his fingers before throwing it back in the drawer almost impatiently.

“Come here,” his voice turned raspy as he leaned over Kanin, catching his waist in his arms and pulling him close as their lips met in another heated kiss. The blonde’s arms wrapped around his neck, a hand slipping into his hair. While he prodded at teeth and tongue, the taller of the two picked them both up, turning around so Kanin sat in his lap instead. The blonde hissed into the kiss as he felt his erection press against the other’s, the heat of both cocks blazing. Berta smiled in return, a small, _‘feel good?’_ barely whispered.

Kanin’s head nodded as he placed his forehead on Berta’s shoulder. Berta took this as an invitation to attack his ear while he slicked both hands up behind the boy’s back. Thoroughly coated, one hand slid back to its spot at Kanin’s entrance, prodding softly before slowly slipping in as Kanin inhaled sharply. Berta cooed gently in the ear he was toying with, whispers of _‘it’s okay,’ ‘just relax for me babe,’_ and _‘I won’t hurt you just tell me if I need to stop,’_ pouring into his mind.  
Kanin shook his head, forcing his uneasy, tense muscles to loosen up, knowing that Berta was doing his best to be gentle. He felt the lips pry away from his ear to kiss down his jaw and neck while the finger inside pushed further in, making Kanin’s breath quiver.

His mind started to waver when Berta’s other hand wrapped around both their cocks, pumping slowly, making both slippery from the lube. He moaned, Berta’s lips on his neck making the sound vibrate through his throat and eliciting another, feeling another finger join the other in him already, poking and prodding further and opening him up.

“Ahh… Nn, B-Berta…” his voice was shaking and shuddering hard now from all the stimulation he was getting all at once, “m-more, please, h-hurry…”

“You are like a little rabbit,” the other retorted, removing his hand from their cocks; an action met with a disgruntled groan. He made another movement within before pulling his fingers out – to another groan, as if to say _I said more not let go of everything_ – and grabbed onto the blonde’s hips. In a swift motion, he pulled the smaller one up and forward, his tip at his entrance, looking Kanin in the face, trying to judge his expression to see if he should continue.

“Nng… wh-what are you… waiting for…” was the near breathless response – Kanin was impatient, just wanting the waves of pleasure in him to stop pulling away with Berta’s slow and careful movements. His hands were on Berta’s shoulders partially carrying his weight, and he pushed down lightly, easing Berta onward. His boyfriend’s serious expression softened as he leaned forward and kissed the skin lidded over a green eye, gently lowering him onto his cock.

It was hot; a searing heat that sizzled into Kanin’s body as it entered. Kanin’s breath hitched sharply as he inhaled – his exhales came out as needy panting. It definitely hurt a little, but it was bearable, and he knew it would begin to feel even better soon. He leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, his fingers tangling up in the jet-black hair, his face buried between neck and shoulder.

Berta grunted a little as he buried himself in completely, his grip on Kanin’s hips loosening slightly. His head turned to plant a small kiss in the blonde’s hair. “You okay?” he whispered.

The smaller boy nodded, whispering in a raspy voice, “J-just… go.”

Berta smirked at the invitation. “Won’t you help?” he responded as his hands left the small hips to wrap around his back, pulling his torso closer and nudging his head out of the way so he could plant kisses on the other’s shoulders, collarbone, and neck. His hips pulled back while lightly lifting the tiny body, pulling his length out as far as he could before pushing back in, very gently at first, listening to the sounds Kanin made as he moved.

“Haa—“ Kanin’s face scrunched up, a sensitive spot inside him having been brushed by the cock buried in him. When he felt it get touched again as Berta pushed back in, he felt a sweetness spark through him. “Mmm, y-yes, there,” he muttered, words losing to incoherent noises by this point.

Kanin’s hands trembled as they gripped Berta’s shoulders. Berta responded by pushing back in with a bit more force. He removed one of his hands from the blonde’s back to wrap around his cock again, causing him to gasp. Berta was starting to lose himself a little listening to his boyfriend all this time, hearing all the sounds he made just for him. He pumped the teen’s cock in time with his thrusts, pounding into him a little harder, a little faster with each movement.

The blonde’s nails started to dig into his skin, the pleasure mounting in his waist at the friction around his cock and the feeling of his sweet spot being hit over and over with each motion Berta made; the lips suckling at his Adam’s Apple wasn’t exactly helping either. His voice was high and near breathless, panting hard as he felt himself getting closer.

“B-Berta, I’m—“ he choked out, feeling Berta pound in and squeeze his dick hard, letting the crash hit him hard as he came onto their chests. “F-fuck…”

Unfazed, Berta nibbled at Kanin’s collarbone, thrusting hard a couple more times as Kanin rode out his orgasm, pulling his boyfriend’s body as close as possible as he bit a deep moan into the blonde’s neck with his own climax.

Kanin slumped in Berta’s arms for a moment, his head against the taller boy’s shoulder, before nibbling at his collarbone again lazily. Berta snorted as he pulled himself out, falling back onto the bed. Kanin crawled off and Berta half dragged himself up onto the pillows, his boyfriend following and settling himself against his shoulder.

The blonde kissed his shoulder slowly, leaving sloppy wet marks on various spots before Berta wrapped his arm around him. “I can’t go like you, Kanin, you greedy little rabbit,” he muttered sluggishly. A bright blush colored Kanin’s cheeks.

“Sh-shut up…” he mumbled in return. “O-once is enough…”

“Mm, there’s always next time.” Berta rubbed the top of the blonde’s head teasingly as his heavy eyelids slid shut. Before Kanin could even protest, he’d drifted off. Feeling defeated – but thoroughly pleased – he pulled the blanket up over the both of them, resting his head on Berta’s chest, thinking of ways to get back at him next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a pair to an illustration a friend did for the Allmate High AU; a surprise for her as well as Ichi & Tigerine. Ehehe. This was only like.. the second or third time I've really written smut so I hope you were not super disappointed. x:


End file.
